December Stories
by eustasskid-redhairedbastard
Summary: I wanted to do a little something and so I decided to release a little story each day till Christmas! Pairings are: KidLaw, MarcoAce and KillerPenguin. The length varies from each story and most of them take place in the universe of the upcoming big thing I'm writing for the One Piece big bang event! Comments are very welcome ;3
1. Naked cuddling (KidLaw)

**Naked** **C** **uddling**

He didn't quite know how this had happened, exactly. Well okay, he had to admit, it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was really good. It was long ago since he'd felt this good after a night full of different positions. A night full of passion. A damn night filled with fucking.

It was so good and fulfilling, even, that he had fallen asleep the moment that beast beside him had finally pulled out. His mind was still foggy and his body was completely limp, like a boned fish. He couldn't move as much as a little finger, forget anything bigger.

Right now, he was awake again. The man beside him was snoring away loudly. Law rolled his eyes and softly poked the once broken nose. The other just growled and cuddled even closer towards the shorter man beside him.

That was about the moment he realized that the younger had an arm thrown over his slim waist. The weight of it felt nice. Foreign to him, but really nice. Safe. He wasn't used to something like that, but it was a really good feeling. Smirking, he stroked along the nasal bone which he found quite fascinating.

"Can' ya jus' go back t' sleep?"

The deep voice rumbled next to him and Law felt a soft shiver running down his spine at the sound.

"Can't. A certain beast is getting overexcited with the saws. Those logs didn't stand a chance."

Kid just growled, even as he looked mighty pleased with the wording of the older man.

"'m gonna wake up… Not gettin' up just yet though. Not ready to face the daylight so early, not on my free day, at least."

The surgeon was fine with that and cuddled closer against the hot body next to him, stroking along the pale chest. He pressed his own tightly against the taller man in his bed. The redhead beside him was like a heater, which was a nice addition to the feeling of safety. His own body-heat was rather low, so he constantly felt cold, but he could snuggle against that sexy heater.

"Normally I don't sleep in the nude."

"Really? Never could've guessed - you're like a freaking ice sculpture. You always that cold?"

Law looked up into the still-relaxed face of his beast. He grinned at the sight of the still-closed eyes.

"Not when a beast is pounding away at my body. And not while having a sexy pale heater in my bed. So… you know? Winter is coming..."

"Yeah… I'm staying over during the cold to keep you nicely warm and cozy."

He just rested his head on the other's chest again, feeling the heart beating underneath his ear and the heat radiating from him. He could smell those certain scents of masculinity, sweat and sex but also that special mix which was just pure Kid. He had slowly fallen for that. Maybe he should really thank Penguin for pushing him against the well-built punk-rocker in his newest crush's favorite bar.

Normally he wasn't a fuck-on-the-first-date type of guy, but it wasn't really a date anyway. He stumbled against him thanks to his best friend's push, bought him a drink, they talked, they had a few drinks, he took the redhead home.

"...invite you?"

"Beg your pardon?"

Kid made a face at him and looked down, watching the bearded surgeon with a slight hint of concern. Was he seeing that right? Or was his mind starting to play tricks on him?

"I just asked if I can treat you to some breakfast, and uhm… maybe… invite you?"

Law smirked up at him and licked his lips fast.

"Only if you eat any bread that may sit in my plate."

"You're weird Traffy, but… fine!"

"Then you have a deal Eustass-ya."

Neither of them made a move, just resting in a bundle of two bodies cuddled tightly against each other.


	2. Naked kissing (KidLaw)

**Naked kissing**

The hot water spraying down on his exhausted body felt so _good_. Kid had his eyes closed and his forehead leaned against the cold wet tiles. His scarlet hair cascaded down his face like bloody curtains, framing the content look on it. He felt quite good. Even after a rather long day working . The first few clients hadn't been good, but okay. Just a few lap dances and a blow job. The following were more demanding. And then there had been… him.

A soft smile worked it's way up to his face and pulled at his lips, as he remembered his last client. He had taken the fall shortly after the first three visits of the slightly older man. Damn, but he enjoyed his company way too much.

Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law.

His full name was so fucking long that he mostly stuck with Trafalgar. Now full grinning he slowly turned around, getting out of the shower and drying himself up. Kid wasn't known that he was ashamed of anything, so none of his roommates wondered or said anything anymore when he stepped out if the bathroom stark naked, on his way back into his room.

"Maybe you should at least dress yourself, while others are around."

Grinning even wider, Kid sat down on the edge of his king-sized bed. Kid watched the man with careful but hungry eyes, before he leaned down to him and settled in his freshly made bed. The dark-haired man was still in the nude himself and he had that familiar smirk on his face.

"Yeah… maybe later. And maybe we should get started on a sequel to our little production?"

"You're the worst, Kiddo-ya. Sometimes I wonder if you're even for real? Will your libido ever be satisfied?"

Kid got pulled down and hungry, slightly harsh, lips were pressed hard against his own and he couldn't hold back anymore. He had become a sucker for the older's kisses. Deep and passionate, with a hint of teeth clattering against his own other.

Deepening the kiss, his tongue teasingly rubbed over the other's, poking it softly. He felt so good and Kid hummed into the struggle, making the other moan back into his mouth, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him harder down on top of him.

"You getting hard just from a little kiss? Naughty, ain't ya… Law?"

His gaze wandered along the hot inked body. He wanted to know the stories behind those tattoos and just travel along the black paths with his fingers and tongue. Maybe even with the tip of his nose.

Slightly flushed, the man underneath him glared up at him. But slowly he kissed along Law's pulse, nibbling at the warm soft skin there. Leaving a trail of kisses and dampness, he wandered lower and lower. Nipping at one of the already erected nipples, he played with it. He sucked on it softly, barely touching it at first, but then he breathed along it and bit into it with a little force.

Law was moaning and groaning underneath his attention and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, throwing his head from side to side. Kid continued to kiss along his torso, until someone knocked at the door.

"Kid, Trafalgar… food's here. Stop trying to eat each other and put some cloth on."

Both groaned loudly at Killer's loud and demanding voice, but when they caught each other's gaze, laughter burst out of them both. Loud and full of happiness.


	3. On the desk (MarcoAce)

This chapter is still unbetat so I hope you don't mind a few mistakes. I would love some reactions to it as well XP have fun!

On the desk

Mr. Phoenix? You got a visitor. He said it was important but he has no meeting with you."

Marco looked up from his papers. He pushed up his reading glasses and sat back more relaxed into his soft leather chair, gazing over towards his secretary.

"Had he given you his name, Vivi?"

"He said his name is Portgas D. Ace. Shall I send him away, Sir?"

"No.. Let him enter. I have some serious business with this young man. You can go home for today. Thank you very much, Vivi."

He smiled softly and the blue haired woman returned it. She was new and he was glad Ace hadn't decided to be a tease by giving her his stage name. He wouldn't be able to explain that. A soft smile had worked its way up to his face, when the blue haired woman left and another well-known face entered his office. Slowly he took away hos reading glasses and watched him.

"Mr. Portgas. What a pleasure to see you here. How comes?"

A slight frown now appears, when the younger didn't answerd at first. Had something happend? His gaze flickered over the others body, trying to find out if he was hurt. The freckled man walked around his desk and he moved with his chair so he could still watch him.

"I'm fine."

The answer was quite not what he expected and Marco squinted his eyes slightly at him. Than he heard the front door closing and Ace was in his lap a second later.

The kiss was wet and sloppy, but he needed that right now. He always felt on the edge, when the younger wasn't around. Maybe that was a bit stupid - okay scratch that - it was big time stupid because he was addicted to the other already. Ace was his very own drug and he still had to make that deal with Crocodile to buy him out. He was a known man as a lawyer and he was mostly out of the focus of the press, but one does not know.

"You're an idiot for coming here. What happened to Wanis golden rules, yoi?"

Ace just grinned and grinded his crotch against Marco's and both had to moan and gasp. It felt so good and the blond man placed both hands on the others butt, hidden underneath so much clothes. He wasn't used in Ace being fully dressed. Most of the time the man runs around in nothing but his skin or maybe a pair of sweatpants. Only dressed when has a show or before his clients, but he always loses them really fast. The freckled man wrapped his hands around the others neck, stroking along the naked back of his head with his thumbs.

"I have my day off and I kinda missed you, so I thought I could go and pay you a visit."

Ace leaned towards his ear, humming softly along.

"And maybe you could show me how much your desk can take while you take me?"

Marco felt shivers running down his spine, when he hummed those words into his ear with his sweet and tempting warm voice. He bit his bottom lip and again he fought that battle of what to do. This was his working place after all. It's different to when they would do it at Ace's. Well he had to pay, when they do it at Ace work. But the freckled man had grown to be so much more for him.

He groaned out of pleasure, when he felt those sweet lips on his neck, ghost along the hem of his dress shirt while he moved his hips in teasing circles right above his crotch. That felt just too good.

"I should have known the moment you walked in that you have trouble in your mind."

"Oh babe, you really should have known I'm a troublemaker. That's what I'm really good at. And… _**Sex**_."

Pressing his hardened member hard against the other's while he licked his lips. Yes he really should have known, but right now the knowledge was not on his mind. Marco hold the other under his ass and lifted him up with ease, so he could place him on his almost empty desk. The few papers on it flew to the ground. Later. He would deal with it later. Right now he had better things to do. Well mostly someone better to do. He did place the younger man on the now emptied desk and their mouths were on each other's again.

He was addicted. From the first meeting on he couldn't help himself. He wanted him. Maybe a bit too much most of the time. Marco kissed along his neck, nibbling at the tanned skin. He shouldn't do that. He's still at work and even if everyone is already gone the lawyer still had a certain kind of reputation so he should better not…

"Oh fuck it…"

Ace looked up at him in confusion, but he quite knew the older male by now so he knew he had won. Reaching down between their bodies he hastily opened both their pants one after another. He was fast and Marco didn't quite caught it at first, not until he had to moan because warm fingers were wrapped around his already hard and leaking cock.

"I want you so much, Phoenix.. I want you to claim me as yours over and over again. Doing so while pounding hard and fast into my needy ass."

"So naughty, Ace. So. Naughty… oh fuck!"

The younger chuckled teasingly, while he rubbed along the tip of his weeping cock in his hand. Ace got their already prepared himself. Marco only needed to remove the butt plug so he could instead enter him. He wanted and needed him so much.

"Marco… i demand you now… to fuck me senseless!"

And who was the blond not to obey him? He pulled the others pants down and smirked when he saw him being on command again. So he had rushed to come to him. The freckled man only goes on command when he was late or desperate. His warm hands stroked along the naked insides of Ace thighs. Licking his lips he stroked up and felt the rubber of the end of the buttplug. Looking down, Marco slowly pulled it out, leaving the younger panting and slightly frowning at the loss.

"Come… on… old man… or… are you… already… tired? OOOOOHHH FUUUUUUUCK!"

Marco had suddenly slammed himself inside the other, not really letting him adjust to the slightly thicker shaft now inside his lubed up inside. Pounding into the hot body underneath him Marco had grabbed one leg and wrapped it around his hip.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh fuck yes Marco!"

Moaning he wrapped his arms around the neck of the older and his short nails dug into the soft flesh there, scratching down slightly, him losing his grip now and then.

"You like it, when I pound into your sexy hole."

"Ye… yes… yes! I need that soo much! I'm a slut for your dick. Pounding my… my asshole like that. Soo good!"

Ace panted with his mouth open and almost screamed, but it was silenced by the others lips pressed onto his firmly. Marco had gripped his hip firmly and his hole desk shook under his harsh tempo.

"More… oh please yes! Fuck me harder!"

He simply pressed the quivering leg more towards the youngers chest. The blabbering man underneath him gasping for air, when he brushed hard against his prostate.

"Ma…. Ma… fuck yes! Right there Marco! Soo good, you're sooo good!"

The blonde smiled softly, kissing along the hot neck. Ace was always heating up during there fun time, sweating. But he felt the slight burn coming from the rubbing. Without looking he pulled the top drawer of his desk open and got the tube with lube out. Without a word he pulled his dick out, pouring the cooling and thicker liquid onto his arching erection. He was close to his own climax.

"No! Nonononono! Put it back in! Put your dick back in! I need you!"

Ace whimpered and made grabbing motions with his twitching fingers at his back, trying to pull him back in himself.

"Shh… it's okay Ace. I'm right here, yoi."

Lubed up again he pushed in again, making Ace gasp. He let go of his leg and the freckled man immediately wrapped both around his waist holding him in place, while he delivered short but hard thrusts, mostly aimed at his prostate. That alone left Ace shivering underneath him. The blond always adored the way the freckled male reacted to him.

"I… I…. Close… Ma… my phoenix! I'm so damn close!"

Marco's hand wrapped around his shaft on it's own and rubbed along, smearing the preacum along the throbbing length. He could feel the swelling in his hand and the quivering tightening around his own cock inside the younger. So close.

His own thrusts were erratic and the sounds which left him were all more than just groans. Ace breathed hard and moaned loudly, biting his bottom lip now and than to stop it, without real success. The wood of his desk was groaning underneath the movements on top of it and Marco wasn't so sure if it was good for it, but his own pleasure was worth it.

"Fuuuuuuuck!"

Without any more warnings the hot body underneath him began to tense up, clinging tight towards him and he got sucked into that fast swirl, getting pulled down. Marco couldn't stop his hips, too lost in his own train of thoughts to get to his release. So he moved fast and hard deep into him. Till je couldn't hold back anymore. Groaning loudly he threw his head back and he could feel the clenching muscles milking the last drop out of him.

Just a few more thrusts while he spurted that into his hot body, filling him up. Marco's hips stilled down and his breathing was still too fast. He got down on his forearms, resting almost completely on top of the shorter male. Ace hadn't let go of him just now. His arms and legs still in a tight embrace and his face buried against the crook of his neck.

"Please… stay… like this… for a moment… more…"

The lawyer nodded softly and kissed the soft skin he could reach, rubbing soft circles into the others scalp.

After a few more moments the legs and arms grew weaker and just flopped down. Marco's gaze flickered up and he had to smile weakly. Ace had fallen asleep. Carefully the older male pulled out of him. His dress shirt was ruined but it was worth it, when Ace had spilled his seed over his hand.

Fast and with a loving routine he cleaned the man on his desk and himself. Flopping down into his chair he carefully lifted Ace up, so he could place him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

His flame. His crazy little flame. With a loving smile he placed a kiss on those tousled and slightly damp hair.

He didn't know that his secretary had come back just to hear those lustfull noises coming out from his boss's office. She had forgotten her purse when she had hurried out to fetch her girlfriend. With a head as red as a firetruck she got out again and climbed onto the back of the other girls roller. She won't talk about what she had heard. Never.


	4. Blow job (MarcoAce)

This is the story for the 4th of December! I'm sorry I couldn't hold my promise of posting each day Q_Q I will be better! But writers block was shitty. Beware this one is unbetat too. Sorry for mistakes.

 **Blow job**

"It's a job. A normal job. You did that a few times already! You can do it!"

Normally he didn't need the prep-talk, but right now it was needed. He was so nervous right now. Licking his lips he looked into the mirror and grinned at him.

"Fuck! Whom am I kidding?"

He let his head drop onto his chest and sighed softly. He was used to that by now, but he couldn't think of something else, but the next client was something different, he was special to him. Ruffling his hair he slowly got out of the bathroom. The blond was already waiting there, with a soft smile on his lips. He had his legs crossed and a glass filled with an amber coloured liquid. He watched him with more droopy eyes and a sleepy gaze.

Ace leaned against the door frame. Nothing of the nervousness from earlier was showing now. He smirked seducing and moved towards him, his hips swaying from side to side. The gaze following him. Hungry. Needy. But also a hint of something he hadn't seen so often. There was a hint of a certain something he loves to see in those piercing blue eyes - love.

Slowly he had fallen for the older man and he knew the other had fallen for him as well. It was so good. He never felt so needed and wanted. Well he was needed and wanted by a lot of men and sometimes also women, but this man...

"You're thinking too much again, yoi."

Ace stood in front of him and Marco uncrossed his legs and spread them for the younger. Smirking softly he went right in between them and stroked along the stubble on the others chin.

"I'm sorry, birdy... I'm now just here for you. So I read what you ..."

Marco reached up and placed his forefinger onto his lips.

"...don't say it. Please. I don't want to hear that, right now, yoi."

Ace leaned down and kissed his forehead slightly. Something he would normally never do. It was one of the 'Golden Rules of the Golden Wani', but he needed that right now. His lips wandered along the face till he reached his lips but not touching those. The last taboo. Something he wouldn't do while

"I won't say anything, my sweet love-bird."

Marco chuckled and he placed his hands on his hips, stroking along the naked flesh he found there.

"You're really into those bird puns, eh?"

"Just with you, phoenix."

He grinned and licked his lips. Yes he loved to tease. He had heard that from his co-workers a lot, but he was okay with that. He smiled and slowly went down on his knees in front of the blond male. The piercing blue eyes still followed him while doing so. He licked his lips and slowly opened the fly of the older. He wasn't really into giving head. He had hated it. It was disgusting and he felt strange doing that. But again... with Marco it was different. He licked his lips fast and stroked along the crotch, his target still hidden underneath dark blue boxer briefs. Tight ones. He smiled softly, looking up into the face of the man above him.

Marco watches him closely and swallowed thickly, the pinkish tongue glides along those thin lips. One day Ace will taste them. One day he's going to devour the other completely but right now he was occupied with something else. Slowly he freed the shaft of the older male and licked up the vein at the bottom of it, pressing his soft tongue against the slowly hardening cock.

The client was always amazed how fast he could wake his desire to want more. Stroking along the younger ones cheek. So good. Ace wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it, closing his chocolate brown eyes. The man above him, stroked through his dark brown hair. He enjoyed the reactions of the blonde and he wanted to see more. Slowly he traced the thick vein, which pumped more and more blood into his member.

"Ace..."

Slowly he looked up and grinned around the length in his mouth. Licking along the underside and moving his head down. He began with a slow torture. Sucking on the hard shaft he moved closer towards him. Ace pulled the briefs lower and cupped his testicles, massaging the soft flesh with his free hand. The other was wrapped around the base, and he rubbed along the hardness. He always liked it with Marco and he couldn't help himself humming and sighing around it.

"You're so good, yoi."

He loved this little tick of his favourite. There are so many aspects of the older man, which he had began to love and hold dear to him. Ace licked around it and hummed even more. He loved it, when he praises him, when he called his name or when he...

"Hn... do that again..."

...when he moans. Yes!

He squeezed the hard shaft again and earned another, slightly louder moan from the older and he had to do so himself. It was just too god damn good. Ace massaged him more and he could feel the warm and big hand on his head. So good. He loved it, when he did so, when he slightly moved him like he needed it himself. The blond stroked through his dark hair and let his head fall slightly back, gripping the hair a bit harder.

Ace hummed around the hard shaft and moved more along him. Sending vibrations along, making Marco moan even more. That just felt too good. He always was so fast to come to an end with the younger man between his legs. The blond had never knew that it could happen to him so easily. He had fallen for Ace. Slowly but surely. It wasn't easy to hold back.

"Ace... I..."

The dark-haired man gripped him tighter and he could hear the man above him groan. He needed to cum. He knew it was rushed, but he couldn't help it. He needed to cum badly right now. Biting his bottom lip hard he looked down and that was his end. Ace looked so hot, flushed freckled face, closed eyes and he moved his head up and down.

"Damn..."

This one little swearword made him hum more around him and the next moment he felt the throbbing inside his mouth. Another blink of his eyes he could taste the bitter liquid on his tongue. Slowly he swallowed everything and closed his eyes halfway. He licked along the still pulsing shaft in his mouth, cleaning him. Ace moved away from his lap and Marco looked down at him from there.

"You... you are really … Too good for me, yoi."

The dark haired male grinned and licked his lips slowly.

"Oh... Please don't stop cumming to me, birdy. I need my feeding of seed from you now and then you know?"

The older male rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. He was used to this chaotic idiot between his legs on which the other rested right now, breathing along his slowly softening cock. Marco just stroked through his hair and sighed.

"I have to go..."

Ace bit his bottom lip and sighed, getting up again and turned around cockily.

"Well that you should do, Mr. Phoenix."

The playful mocking hid a good amount of truth in it. He really was kind of hurt right now, but he got used to it by now. He was just a hooker after all and Marco had paid for his pleasure.

He tensed, when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a strong chest. Ace closed his eyes and leaned against him. He wanted to get lost in this feeling. Safe. Secure...

Loved.

"I'll come back... I can't stop seeing you, Ace. Not because of your work... but because.. I really do like you."

And this was his secret.

He liked Marco too. A lot.


End file.
